


Odes to Rhodes

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Gen, Heartfelt, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony views his life with Rhodey as his best friend.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	Odes to Rhodes

Mother once told me that God sends angels to watch over us. As a boy, I always wondered who my angel would be. As I got older, I realized that angels don’t exist. Like my father, I had scoffed at my mother, saying, “God isn’t real, and He doesn’t send anyone. We are forced to suffer through life alone.” Mother only smiled and told me I would find my angel soon enough.

I met my Honeybear, James Rhodes, when I was 16. He was my college roommate. Even though I spent my whole life partying and unintentionally making his life miserable, he saw something in me that I never saw and chose to stay close to me and make sure I would be ok. I never deserved him, and I never will.

Rhodey took me home to meet his family, and I can see where he got his kindness. I felt more at home that weekend than I ever did with my parents. I left, calling his mother “Mama.”

We graduated college, and I took over my father’s business, and he went to the air force. Every time he went on leave, he made sure to spend time with me even though his mama would have loved him to stay with her the full time.

Rhodey put up with all my problems, my childishness, my irresponsibility. He never judged me but subtly encouraged me to grow. To this day, I cannot understand what he saw that made him want to stay with me.

When I was kidnapped in Afghanistan, Rhodey never stopped looking for me. He never gave up when the rest of the world did. That’s why I gave him a suit. I knew he could be trusted to use the suit correctly.

Then I was dying. He tried so hard to understand why I was acting the way I was when I didn’t even understand it. He was angry, and understandably so, when I revealed I had been dying. He told me to never keep anything that serious from him again. I promised him I wouldn’t. And I don’t want to let him down.

Rhodey stayed by my side through all that we have been through, and I love him for it. Any lesser person would have walked out many years ago. Now he’s slowing down, and I want to be there for him.

He was the first person to hold Morgan aside from Pepper and me, and he is her godfather. I cried the first time I heard her say his name. I know he cried, too. She has latched on to him like a parasite. I know that if I die sooner than expected, she will be taken care of.

I am tired. So tired. The snap has taken everything from me. I know I’m going to die, and so do Pepper and Rhodey. As I am sitting there, struggling to breathe, my mother’s voice calls to me, “My dear, you have found your angel.” I know that she’s right. Rhodey has been my angel all along.

I awaken after a long period of darkness. There’s no pain at all. My right arm is gone, Pepper is holding my left, and little Morguna is lying beside me. Both are sleeping. I look up, and I see my angel standing guard over me and my family. I am safe. Everything will be alright.


End file.
